The Mysterious Words Of Starclan
by Birdsong33
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy. Sorry about the lengthiness of the first chapter, I just couldn't stop writing :D I'm sure you other writers understand that. Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter etc. AND I want to say, I don't want ANYBODY posting hate messages because that just isn't cool. I mean, all you haters out there I just want to say: You suck.


The Mysterious Words Of Starclan: Chapter One

Weaselpaw- Weaselpaw sighed. This was the third time this moon that his mentor Breezewing had forgotten to train with him. At least the Gathering patrol was coming back soon, and the new moon was about to start. He knew Chaffinchpaw would have news for him, gossip, and rumors from the Gathering. He looked forward to hearing what she knew. At least someone in Airclan noticed him.

Briarpaw- Briarpaw glared at all the other cats at the gathering. His older sister Mosslight huffed and looked at them as well. He noticed Fatepaw giving them the same looks. Thank Starclan some other cat has some sense. He padded over to her.

All around him cats were whispering excited words, and the three wretched apprentices, Hazelstar's kits, were in the middle of a huge crowd. Of course, Pinepaw, Birdpaw, and Moonpaw. The most famous cats ever. Don't these cats have anything else to talk about? Suddenly Hazelstar started the Gathering.

"As many cats already know, Pinepaw, Moonpaw, and Birdpaw are now apprentices of Fireclan." Everyone cheered. Briarpaw snorted disbelief, as did Fatepaw of Earthclan and Mosslight. Can't an Iceclan cat think of Iceclan for once?

Birdpaw- Birdpaw puffed out her chest in pride. Finally, she deserved this very much. Especially since her and her littermates were way more responsible than the other apprentices. She glanced at Pinepaw and Moonpaw and raised her head higher then them.

She would be the center of attention tonight. Her white spotted back had been cleaned by her father, Frostwhisker, just before the Gathering. Of course she could have done it herself, today was special.

Moonpaw's white pelt shined like a fallen star. Pinepaw's pelt was normally brown. Ha, she would have to comment on how much better she looked than him when they got home.

Of course her and her littermates were so popular. Duh, they _are _the best cats in the clan _already._

Clifftail- Clifftail awoke and padded out of the den. Her only daughter, Fatepaw, ran up to her, lashing her tail angrily.

"What is it Fatepaw?" she asked. Every gathering there was something else wrong.

"All the talk are about Hazelstar's stupid kits! Pinepaw this, Moonpaw that! Oh, Birdpaw is amazing!" she mimicked sourly." Of course nobody notices me, or you!" Ah, so it was Hazelstar's kits again. Pinepaw, Moonpaw, and Birdpaw. They were growing more popular talk throughout the clans. She only hoped Fatepaw would get over it soon.

Moonpaw- Moonpaw padded into camp, head high. As the clan rushed to greet her and her littermates, she noticed Birdpaw judging Pinepaw about something. Although Pinepaw didn't say anything unkind, he still kept his head high and replied something she didn't catch. Whatever, not that I should care about what they think of each other.

That night she had a dream...

Weaselpaw- Weaselpaw woke. He blinked and glanced over at Chaffinchpaw, who seemed stricken. He immediately guessed that she'd had the dream too.

Fatepaw- Fatepaw hissed in annoyance. Clifftail padded over to her looking concerned.

"What do you want?!" she hissed.

"You sound like a Fireclan cat, Fatepaw!" she teased, cuffing her on the ear.

"Is there a problem? I hear Fireclan cats are all the rage now!" she said sarcastically.

"Anyway, you seem unhappy about something. What happened?"

"Nothing!" she replied, knowing the signs of the dream was showing on her face, she lead her mother out of camp and told her about the dream.

Mosslight- Mosslight glanced at her little brother. Their mother had died a long time ago, and she had become like a mother to him. He was from a younger litter than her, but she still treated him better then any of her other littermates.

He seemed distracted. He _never_ seems distracted. She padded up to him.

"What's wrong, Briarpaw?!" she asked.

"Nothing at all, sister. Why do you ask?" he said, flicking his tail in annoyance.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked. Then he whispered something into her ear, something about a dream...

Pinepaw- Pinepaw padded out of camp. He walked away from camp, slightly distracted. Suddenly Daisynose appeared and started chasing Foxpaw and Flamepaw, yelling.

"No! You can't do that!" she yelled. Then suddenly a fox appeared out of a den they were running too, grabbed Daisynose and dragged her into the den. There was a sound like 'om...nom...nomnomnom' He glanced over, horrified, and then suddenly there was the sound of digging, and a lump of earth tunneled above the ground, an orange shape underneath, leaving the territory.

Suddenly Moonpaw padded up, a disturbed look on her face. She seemed to notice his distractedness.

"Did you get the dream too?" She whispered.

"What if I'm jut disturbed by Daisynose getting eaten by a fox? Anyways, I did in fact, get the dream" he replied.

"What do you think it means?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I think if we need to go the Gathering Place."

"I think so too." Suddenly Birdpaw strutted in.

"I agree. Let's go."

Moonpaw- It happened so suddenly. She was walking along with Birdpaw and Pinepaw and now they're all going to the Gathering Place. To supposedly meet some cats from the other clans._ I wonder who it will be?_ She thought.

But when they got there, she blinked in disbelief.

"_These _are the cats that are supposed to help us save the clan. I think Starclan may have found the wrong cats." she said coldly. Really, who even are these cats?!

Some light ginger tom, a tabby she cat with white paws, probably a warrior, a black tabby she cat

who looks angry, some gentle looking brown and gray cat, looks like a warrior also, an annoying looking dark brown tom, and a thin tortoiseshell she-cat. It looks like they know each other. Suddenly the black she pads right up to Birdpaw and says,

"Oh hi, I see you're enthusiastic to meet us. I'm Fatepaw, if _Your Amazingness _cares." she said it so tauntingly, like she was better than Birdpaw. Birdpaw looked so stunned and offended, I couldn't help but let a giggle escape.

"Now Fatepaw, don't be rude, even if they _are _untrustworthy and rude. Hello, my name is Clifftail." she said, not kindly, but not like Fatepaw had. Then suddenly the ginger cat was pushed forward by the skinny she-cat.

"I'm Weaselpaw. Hi." he said, as if he didn't like talking to them. But that was only shocked anger that made his voice quiet. Even though he glanced back at the she-cat and the others like he really did have a kind nature. Then she came forward.

"I'm Chaffinchpaw. Welcome to the group of minor cats that have nothing to do with your amazing life." she said it so rudely, and was glaring at Pinepaw and her while she said it. Pinepaw stepped forward, saying,

"Although you probably know of me and my littermates, as we are all introducing ourselves, I am Pinepaw, and this is Moonpaw and Birdpaw." she couldn't understand how kindly he said it to such rude cats. The gentle cat walked up with the dark tabby, saying

"Thank you for the introduct-" but was cut off by the dark cat.

"I'm Briarpaw, and this is Mosslight. Now let's get going, save the clans and what not." he grumbled. And then we left.

Chaffinchpaw- I thought I was going to explode. I'm Chaffinchpaw, by the way. I'll be telling this story, with the help of some other, more insignificant cats. I needed to work with those stuck up apprentices?! I could tell everyone else felt the same. Normal Fireclan cats were bad enough! But these cats, I thought I was going to kill herself. This was madness.

Surely these weren't the cats Starclan had

mentioned? But they must be! Suddenly Fatepaw stepped forward and introduced herself very rudely. Then her mother, Clifftail, introduced herself in a kinder fashion. I shoved Weaselpaw in front of me. He had just stared horror at the thought of an entire adventure with these cats. _I don't blame him _I thought. I hated this a lot.

Then she walked up. Right into Moonpaw's face. And she introduced herself, all the while glaring at Pinepaw and Birdpaw.

Then Pinepaw walked forward and said something that shocked her even more.

"Although you probably know me and my littermates, as we are all introducing ourselves, I am Pinepaw, and this is Moonpaw and Birdpaw." He said it kindly. Suddenly I had a huge urge to claw his face off. How dare he speak as though he were my friend! As if she was just a normal cat next to him! But after this brief moment of anger at eachother and rude introductions, they left.

Mosslight- Mosslight walked with the other cats. They had been walking in small groups. Pinepaw kept trying to join us, and sort of circulated around everyone, until he finally settled with Moonpaw and Birdpaw. Weaselpaw and Chaffinchpaw together. Briarpaw and Fatepaw together, glaring at Birdpaw, Pinepaw, and Moonpaw. She ended up with Clifftail. Mosslight was practically a new warrior, she didn't want to get stuck with some old queen!

Hopefully her daughter didn't get her fieriness from her. She later found that Clifftail was very kind and considerate, and very different from her daughter Fatepaw.

She glanced over at her, who was muttering with her little brother Briarpaw. Mosslight felt a bit strange about those two together, they could cause real trouble.

I ran ahead. _Would you take a look at that!_ I thought. There was a huge rock, it looked almost like the highrock back at home! I leaped onto it, very majestically if I could say so myself.

I imagined making my own clan, Chaffinchclan. It would be amazing! Suddenly I realized they were all watching me, and Clifftail's whiskers were twitching in amusement.

"_What _the Dark Forest are you doing Chaffinchpaw?! We need to keep moving!" Briarpaw mewed, smirking beside Fatepaw.

"Imagine if I had my own clan! Weaselpaw can I can see by the look on your face Weaselpaw you know it'd be awesome!" I replied. Suddenly Birdpaw hopped up beside her.

"My clan would be amazinger!" Birdpaw started,

"Amazinger isn't a word if you hadn't noticed Birdpaw" giggled Moonpaw, "I thought you'd know that by now!"

"You're just jealous of my leadership skills!" Birdpaw threw back

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

" Guys are you done using you awesome leader negotiation skills against each other?" Pinepaw said

after a bit more arguing. Pinepaw waved towards her with his tail,

"Chaffinchpaw would have a better clan than you two!" Then suddenly without warning I grabbed Fatepaw and lugged her onto the rock.

"I bet Fatepaw wouldn't be able to lead a clan!" I said, tail waving emphatically.

"Be quiet and let's move on! We don't have time for pretending that one day we'll be leaders! It's never going to happen you know!" Fatepaw spat back at us.

"There's this thing Fatepaw," began Pinepaw "It's called, _imagination!" _Pinepaw said to her. His tail made a semi-circle in the air as he said it, and suddenly everyone was laughing except Fatepaw, who just glowered at him.

I decided I liked Pinepaw a lot more than I had expected. Maybe journeying with them wasn't going to be so bad. I thought that day couldn't get much better, but suddenly Fatepaw started to laugh with us. Fatepaw's laugh is hilarious. It made me laugh harder.

She has this laugh, it sounds kind of like she had the hiccups or something. Suddenly we were all laughing our tails off.

Clifftail flicked Fatepaw's head with her tail, ears twitching still. That moment was over. Time for us to keep moving.

Weaselpaw- Weaselpaw kept to the bottom of the rock. No way he would ever be leader! He was hardly even noticed enough to be an apprentice! The only advantages of that were that he generally didn't get noticed enough to be blamed for dampness in the elder's den!

_ Chaffinchpaw could be leader though... _he thought. After that, he also thought Pinepaw could be leader too. Birdpaw and Moonpaw...not so much. Fatepaw might be suitable to represent Fireclan maybe? he thought. Pinepaw would be more of an Earthclan leader. Maybe they should switch clans.

Fatepaw is so stereotypical Fireclan, and Pinepaw so stereotypical Earthclan. Fatepaw is short-tempered and serious, Pinepaw is kind and stable,

they both represent eachother's clans. Chaffinchpaw would represent Airclan. She sometimes seems so distant, she thinks a lot, she's so adaptable. Yep, definitely Airclan.

Iceclan, Mosslight would represent well, calm, collected, she flows with everything Starclan throw at her. He didn't know where he was supposed to fit in. Airclan didn't seem to be with him. Sure, he was always thinking, just like now, but...

"Weaselpaw are you coming or not?!" Birdpaw yowled

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" he said, slightly embarrassed. He was already about six fox lengths behind. He ran over and walked beside Chaffinchpaw.

Fatepaw- Fatepaw padded beside Briarpaw. He turned out to share her opinions about many things. But the main thing was his opinion on Birdpaw, Pinepaw, and Moonpaw.

She had to disagree though on his thought that Pinepaw wasn't all bad though. I mean, when everybody laughed at her, she didn't want to look l

like a complete imbecile! Why was Clifftail laughing at her?! Fatepaw would show them! To laugh at her like that. They didn't expect a thing. They would though...they would regret that immature laughing! The only reason she'd laugh with _them _would be to keep up a good appearance. Of course, she must appear friendly to make her plan work out.

She smirked to herself. She'd show them. Although...maybe she could keep Briarpaw at her side. Sure, he agreed with the others about Pinepaw, but he wasn't all bad. She was shaken from her thoughts as they came to a halt.

The sun was setting over the horizon.

"It's dusk," mewed Birdpaw. "We better set up camp for the night and start hunting. How about Weaselpaw and Fatepaw go together with...Mosslight. Then Chaffinchpaw and Briarpaw. Clifftail you go with Moonpaw."

"And yourself? You will just sit here and get yourself comfortable while we hunt for you?" Chaffinchpaw challenged.

"Who made you leader?" Fatepaw muttered

under her breath. Briarpaw stepped closer to Fatepaw.

"And what if I don't want to hunt with _Chaffinchpaw?!_ What then, Bird_star?" _Fatepaw's fur bristled. She was _not _in the mood for Birdpaw's nature of trying to be leader. Pinepaw stood firmly next to her.

"Does anybody else have a better suggestion?" Pinepaw hissed, his inner Fireclan defensiveness showing through. "Anybody? My sister is worthy of being our leader definitely!" he thought for a moment and then added, "Although I'm sure all of you will make great warriors or leaders one day."

"This disgusts me." Fatepaw muttered. She did _not _like to be bossed about. "I have a better idea!" she mewed. "How about I order you all about. After all, I'm sure Birdpaw would enjoy getting a break from all her hard work." she smirked in triumph. Then suddenly Chaffinchpaw, _Chaffinchpaw _of all cats, stepped up and said, "Why shouldn't I lead us. After all, I'm _definitely _the most liked cat here." Weaselpaw yowled encouragement in a very

discouraging way.

"Okay, we can give you that you have Weaselpaw on your side. Hurray for you!" Briarpaw hissed, and then suddenly they were plunged into darkness. They looked over at a faint light over the horizon. Clifftail broke the sudden silence.

"Come on, we can hunt in the morning, let's just find shelter for the night." Fatepaw agreed totally. She found a large bush underneath a shady tree. She waved her tail towards the others.

"Come on," Fatepaw mewed. "Here's a good place. As they all huddled under the tree, Fatepaw found herself wedged between Briarpaw and Clifftail. Clifftail had Mosslight on the other side of her, who had Chaffinchpaw and a worried-looking Weaselpaw in between her and Birdpaw, Pinepaw, and Moonpaw. She almost purred aloud. Weaselpaw had reason to be worried, Moonpaw and Chaffinchpaw were giving each other the evil eye. At least nobody had unsheathed claws...yet.


End file.
